


Broken Promise

by ephemeral (safiradh)



Series: Unbreakable [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bromance, Chelsea - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Liverpool, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/ephemeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika janji sumpah setia itu diingkari, bahkan Steven pun sudah tidak peduli lagi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promise

_“Aku—tidak akan pergi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.”_

_._

_“Aku akan tetap ada kapanpun kau butuhkan.”_

_._

_“Semuanya bisa berubah. Tapi ada satu hal yang akan selalu sama; aku. Aku tak akan berubah.”_

_._

_“Aku janji. Fernando Jose Torres Sanz tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Steven George Gerrard sebelum diizinkan.”_

***

**When everything made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am**

***

Chelsea.com— (2/2/2011) Pemain Spanyol Fernando Torres akan mengenakan kostum biru Chelsea setelah resmi bergabung dengan klub London ini menjelang tenggat waktu transfer pemain. Striker telah menandatangani kontrak lima setengah tahun dengan juara bertahan Liga Primer Inggris dan Piala FA Ini.

***

Rasanya seperti diporak-porandakan oleh angin puting beliung. Di porak-porandakan oleh badai El Niño.

Kejadiannya sebentar saja, tapi efeknya berkepanjangan. Sakitnya masih bisa dirasakan. Kehancuran yang ada masih betah bertahan. Semuanya—terasa berantakan. Tidak benar, tidak seharusnya. Dan membuatnya berharap bahwa ini hanya bagian dari mimpi terburuknya dan akan segera menghilang begitu dirinya terbangun.

Tapi itu tidak bisa. Ini bukan mimpi, ini kenyataan. Sebuah kenyataan bahwa Fernando Torres telah meninggalkan Liverpool untuk bergabung dengan Chelsea. Mengganti seragam merahnya menjadi biru. Mengkhianati Merseyside demi London Barat. Mengkhianati _dirinya_. Meninggalkan _dirinya_.

Steven Gerrard hanya bisa tertawa hampa.

Masih segar di ingatannya bahwa pemuda Spanyol itu telah mengucap janji sumpah setia akan selalu bersamanya, akan selalu di sisinya apapun yang terjadi. Setengah tahun yang lalu. Hanya selama setengah tahun kah sumpah setia itu berlaku?

Kembali tertawa hampa.

“Seingatku aku belum mengizinkanmu untuk pergi dari sini,” lirihnya pada udara kosong, seakan tidak dimaksudkan untuk siapapun. Memandang sekali lagi pada televisi yang tampak tak bosan-bosannya menampilkan berita mengenai transfer ini.

Menghela nafas panjang, lalu membuangnya. “Tapi apa gunanya juga janji itu sekarang? Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi.”

Benar-benar sudah tidak ada gunanya.

***

**I realize that from the start—maybe you never loved me**

***

BBC — (3/2/2011) “Sungguh tidak bisa diterima Torres bermain untuk salah satu musuh bebuyutan Liverpool,” ujar Daniel Agger berang.  “Bagi orang Denmark, itu sudah menyangkut penghormatan terhadap klub tempat Anda bermain.”

***

“Abaikan saja si brengsek itu!”

Suara Daniel Agger memenuhi indera pendengaran Steven. Kapten tim berjuluk The Kop itu sedikit tersentak menyadari jarak antara dirinya dengan pemuda Denmark itu hanya terpisah beberapa senti saja. Dani berdiri dekat sekali dengan posisinya, ia memajukan tubuhnya untuk berbicara tepat di telinga Steven.

Hanya untuk mengatakan itu, dan setelah selesai mengatakannya seniman tato satu ini kembali ke posisinya semula.

“Apa maksudmu?” Steven membalas asal. Mendadak ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan memungut satu-satu bola yang tertendang hingga sampai di dekatnya.

Melwood paska kepergian Fernando Torres. Suram.

Dani memutar bola matanya bosan. “Kau tahu maksudku, Steven! Jangan buat transfer itu merusak konsentrasimu.”

“Konsentrasiku baik-baik saja!” Steven membalas tajam. Melemparkan bola yang ia pungut ke tengah lapangan, di mana Dirk Kuyt sudah menunggu untuk memainkan bola tersebut.

“ _I know you so well, cap’n_.” Kembali pemuda 26 tahun itu berbisik tepat di telinga Steven. Ia lalu berjalan lambat memasuki lapangan sambil berucap sambil lalu. “Tapi terserah jika kau tak mau mengakuinya—itu urusanmu.” Berbalik, memandang Steven yang masih tak bereaksi apapun. “Mau ikut membakar jersey si Spaniard tolol itu denganku dan Martin?”

Steven mau tak mau terkekeh juga mendengar tawaran barusan. “Dasar anarkis!”

Cengiran kekanak-kanakan juga ikut terpatri di wajah pemuda Agger itu. “Atau mau kutato—itu cukup efektif lho untuk menghilangkan stres.”

Steven bergidik sendiri. Cara menghilangkan stres bagi seorang Daniel Agger dengan orang lain memang beda. “Dan, aku serius, aku baik-baik saja.”

“Oke,” Dani mengangguk, menyerah—walau terlihat sekali ia masih tidak puas. “Ingat saja satu hal: _You’ll never walk alone, cap’n._ ”

***

**The first time we meet each other—hey Nando, do you still remember?**

***

Sun — (3/2/2011) Martin Skrtel sebetulnya mengaku merasa kehilangan Torres. Terlepas dari itu, ia menilai Torres tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, selain penyesalan karena meninggalkan Liverpool. “Aku berharap dia menuai yang terbaik, tapi tidak berharap dia menuai sukses di Chelsea. Mungkin, Fernando akan menyesal telah mengambil langkah di masa depan, " tambahnya.

***

Cepat atau lambat, ia memang perlu menghubungi pemuda itu.

Spaniard tolol, jika mengikuti istilah Dani. Si pengkhianat, jika mengikuti istilah Martin. Fernando Torres, itu nama aslinya.

Seusai latihan, Steven meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di loker. Sama sekali tidak ada panggilan masuk atau SMS yang mengatasnamakan Fernando Torres selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Mungkin ia sibuk di klub barunya, pikir Steven. Mungkin ia memang tidak ingin menghubungiku, benak terliarnya menyimpulkan itu. Mungkin ia sudah bahagia di London.

Diam.

_Mungkin ia tidak ingin menggangguku dan memberikanku kesempatan untuk berpikir dengan tenang._

Paling masuk akal. Paling ingin ia terima.

Empat tahun. Empat tahun ia mengenal sosok bertitel Fernando Jose Torres Sanz dan kini ia merasa bagai orang asing dengan figur itu. Katakan sejujurnya saja, masih pentingkah dirinya ini di mata Fernando? Masih dianggap kah? Atau memang semudah itu saja Fernando membuang semuanya. Membuang dirinya, teman-teman Liverpool lainnya, Liverpudlian, semuanya.

Katakan, masihkah Fernando mencintai Steven?

Absurd, batinnya menjawab setelah keheningan yang panjang.

Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, Steven segera menekan _speed dial—_ menghubungi Fernando.

Setelah bunyi nada sambung yang cukup lama, akhirnya panggilannya terangkat juga. “Steven?” sebuah suara yang tak asing sampai di telinganya. Suara yang selama beberapa hari terakhir ini absen dari kehidupannya.

Suara Fernando.

Tak ada yang lebih Steven sukai selain mendengar Fernando menyebut namanya.

“Hai,”

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang. “Aku—maaf...“

“Aku menelponmu bukan untuk mendengar permintaan maafmu,” balas Steven singkat. Jengah. Mendengar nada gelisah di seberang sana, dan Fernando sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda untuk memulai topik pembicaraan, Steven kembali berbicara. “Bagaimana di sana?”

Ada jeda beberapa saat, sebelum Fernando akhirnya menjawab. “Hebat, semuanya menyambutku dengan baik.”

“Bagus,”

Hening lagi.

Lidah Steven kelu. Ada banyak sekali yang ingin ia katakan, ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan, ada banyak makian yang ingin teriakkan. Ia butuh jawaban, ia butuh kepastian. Steven membenci pengkhianat. Steven membenci Chelsea. Tapi kini yang ia bicarakan adalah Fernando Torres—sosok yang ia cintai selama empat tahun terakhir.

Sosok yang membantunya mengobati luka yang ditinggalkan Xabi. Sosok yang selalu ada untuk memeluknya setiap selebrasi gol. Sosok yang—begitu berarti.

Jadi, bisakah ia membenci pemuda itu atas hal yang ia lakukan?

Steven tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lebih dari ini. Jika dibiarkan berlarut, mungkin ia sudah mulai meneriaki Fernando, menyumpahinya dengan makian khas Merseyside. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri saja sambungan ini.

“Oke, kalau begitu—“

“Steven,” Suara Fernando menyela, membatalkan niat pemuda 30 tahun itu. “Kata maaf saja tidak akan cukup. Kau berhak membenciku untuk hal yang kulakukan—aku bisa mengerti kekecewaanmu. Kau yang paling bernafsu menjadikan Liverpool juara, kau yang paling berambisi untuk memenangkan gelar. Dan yang kulakukan hanyalah menyerah—membuang semuanya dan pergi ke klub lain. Maaf, maafkan aku untuk hal itu.”

Emosi Steven bercampur aduk. Ia sudah berjuang untuk tetap bersikap layaknya profesional—menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada. Tapi kali ini emosinya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. “Apa harus Chelsea?” desisnya tertahan. “Kenapa harus pindah ke rival Liverpool?! Aku tak keberatan jika kau kembali ke Spanyol atau ke klub manapun! Tapi Chelsea—” suaranya tertahan, serak. “Begitu tidak pentingnya kah Liverpool bagimu?”

“Kau salah!” Fernando memberi pembelaan. “Liverpool penting, kau penting. Ini bukan keputusan mudah, Steven. Aku berpikir selama ini, aku terus berpikir. Aku bukan kau, si Mr. Liverpool yang telah terikat sebegitu lama dengan klub. Aku menginginkan gelar, aku ingin trofi piala!”

“Tidak cukupkah aku sebagai trofi untukmu...” lirih Steven. Tolong hancurkan sekali lagi hati Steven. Biarkan saja menjadi serpihan tak bersisa. Lebih baik tidak merasa, daripada merasakan sakit sedemikian pahit seperti ini.

“Steven,” Fernando terdengar mulai frustasi, “demi Tuhan aku cinta padamu—kau yang terpenting untukku! Tidakkah kau mengerti? Memilikimu adalah hal terindah yang pernah ada. Tapi...tapi sebagai pemain profesional aku juga perlu gelar juara. Sesuatu yang takkan kudapatkan jika aku tetap bertahan.”

“Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dari ucapanmu,” Steven berujar dingin. “Maaf, tapi aku tidak berminat mencintai pemain Chelsea.”

Bahkan Steven bisa membayangkan Fernando tengah kehabisan kata-kata saat ini. Mulutnya terbuka, tapi tidak tahu kalimat apa yang harus diucapkan. Hanya menciptakan keheningan memuakkan saja di antara mereka.

“Janjimu setengah tahun lalu sudah tidak kupermasalahkan lagi,” Steven memulai, mencoba terdengar sedatar mungkin. “Aku tak peduli lagi, sungguh.”

“Steven—“

“Aku membencimu, dan aku mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Selamat tinggal, Fernando.”

*** _  
_ **Someone turn me around** ** _  
 _Can I start this again?_  
 _Now someone turn us around_  
 _Can we start this again?__** ****  


***

Daily Mail — (12/2/2011) "Saya merasa kecewa, dan sebenarnya merasa terpukul. Namun, saya masih berbicara dengannya setelah ia pergi," ujar Gerrard.

***

Steven Gerrard sudah terlalu lama berada di Liverpool. Ia sudah menyaksikan sendiri berbagai orang datang dan pergi dalam kehidupannya.  Beberapa ada yang menetap lama, walau kemudian harus pergi juga karena berbagai alasan. Beberapa hanya singgah dalam waktu singkat, lalu segera berlabuh ke tempat lain. Dan hanya beberapa yang tetap bertahan, menemaninya karatan di Anfield.

Danny Murphy, Michael Owen, Xabi Alonso. Dan yang teranyar—Fernando Torres.

Semua datang dan pergi. Dan pada akhirnya, yang tersisa hanya tinggal dirinya seorang. Sendirian.

 _“You’ll never walk alone, cap’n._ ”

Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat ucapan Dani kala itu. Bukan hanya Dani, tapi seluruh Liverpudlian di belahan dunia manapun akan mengatakan hal yang sama. _You’ll never walk alone_. Kau tidak akan pernah berjalan sendirian.

Dan lalu dengan kepala terangkat Steven Gerrard berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti. Dengan penuh kebanggan berjalan memimpin rekan-rekannya memasuki lapangan Stamford Bridge.

Tidak diliriknya sama sekali pemuda dengan jersey biru nomor 9 di seberangnya.

***

**And I won’t regret. Though hurts like hell. Someday I will forget.**

***

The Sun — Laga emosional memang langsung dihadapi Torres saat Chelsea menjamu The Reds di Stamford Bridge, Minggu (6/2/2011). Berhadapan dengan mantan rekan setimnya, El Nino nampak kesulitan menunjukkan penampilan terbaik hingga akhirnya digantikan pada babak kedua. Chelsea sendiri akhirnya harus menyerah 0-1 di laga bigmatch tersebut.

***

 **To:** stevieG8@yahoo.co.uk  
 **Cc:**  
 **Subject:** Sorry for everything

_Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku hanya bisa menepati janjiku padamu selama setengah tahun. Aku mengingkari janji yang kubuat sendiri padamu. Kau punya semua hak untuk membenciku karena ini. Aku bisa mengerti._

_Tapi Steven, ada satu hal yang kau harus tahu. Walaupun banyak hal yang telah berubah selama setengah tahun terakhir ini—bahkan aku sendiri pun mungkin telah berubah menjadi sosok yang tak kau kenali lagi—perasaanku padamu adalah sesuatu yang tetap sama._   
__

_Tidak mengalami perubahan sama sekali. Aku masih mencintaimu, dan selalu akan mencintaimu._   
__

_Kau masih marah padaku sekarang—bahkan menolak untuk memandangku di pertandingan tadi. Tak apa, aku mengerti alasannya. Hanya saja, aku berharap suatu saat nanti gantian kau yang bisa memahami alasanku. Alasanku meninggalkanmu._

_Aku kini telah menjadi pemain klub yang berbeda denganmu—aku paham kalau kau tidak mau mendengar nama klub itu disebut—aku kini telah menjadi lawanmu._   
__

_Tapi tidakkah kau melihatnya?_   
__

_Walau kita kini membela panji klub yang berbeda, walau kita kini terpisah jarak antara London-Liverpool, walau berbagai perubahan akan terjadi nantinya di antara kita berdua, ingatlah satu hal…_   
__

_Aku, Fernando Jose Torres Sanz, masih tetap mencintai Steven George Gerrard_   
__

.

Send | Attach | Save Daft | Spelling | Cancel

.

Save Draft.

.

**END**   
****

**Author's Note:**

> bromance paling galau ' 'a cuma dibuat dalam waktu beberapa jam, makanya rada gimana gitu ==' /lanjut ngetik basshole


End file.
